


new boy

by gyufire



Series: johnjae challenge [11]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gyms, M/M, just jaehyun being a general mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyufire/pseuds/gyufire
Summary: part 11 of the johnjae challenge
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: johnjae challenge [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061471
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	new boy

knowing the trainers at the gym had its perks, like getting to pick the playlist when you were working out or getting to just sit in the reception and people watch while sipping protein shakes.

which was what jaehyun and sicheng were doing at the moment, yelling sporadic words of encouragement to a clearly tired yukhei, who was assisting three people at the same time.

once the trainer had his break, he made his way to the two and rolled his eyes, accepting the bottle of water sicheng offered him “it’s easy to look cute when you’re sitting down, huh?”

“i can’t start yet, i have a new trainer apparently and he hasn’t clocked in yet” jaehyun explained.

“oh you’ll train with the chicago monster” yukhei exclaims, looking amazed.

before jaehyun can question him, the back door opens to reveal possibly the hottest dude jaehyun has ever seen. the man looks like a fucking tractor, possibly strong enough to break jaehyun in half with just one hand, exactly his type. the man is tall, tan and handsome, with heart shaped lips and a cute nose, his hair seems to be dyed a dark blonde and he’s wearing the gym’s staff official tank…

“xuxi, darling?” jaehyun asks with a sudden dry throat, he’s 100% aware of sicheng already laughing next to him.

yukhei, who’s checking his phone, just hums.

“please don’t tell me  _ that’s  _ my trainer” jaehyun almost whimpers, watching the man reach to the top shelf to grab something behind the counter.

yukhei looks up and nods, smiling widely “yeah, that’s him” and the younger lifts an arm, to jaehyun’s horror “oi chicago!”

the beautiful man looks in their directions and smiles - possibly the prettiest smile jaehyun’s ever seen - already walking over with a planner in hands.

“hey lucas, what’s up?” the newcomer greets yukhei and smiles at jaehyun and sicheng. jaehyun feels faint.

“i’m good, have you already checked your itinerary yet?” yukhei grins at him.

“yeah i have a sesh with uh- jung jaehyun now” jaehyun looks around in search of a light, a rope, a gun, something.

“that’s the pink haired bubblegum bitch over here!” sicheng exclaims, winking at jaehyun.

bitch.

jaehyun’s new trainer is looking between him and his files with raised eyebrows “hey, nice to meet you! i’m johnny”

jaehyun only murmurs a small “likewise, i’m jaehyun”

“you don’t look like you lift this much” johnny comments

“what the hell is that supposed to mean?” jaehyun forgets his shyness in a moment, feeling almost offended.

“nothing bad! you look… soft?” johnny tries to explain, planner hugged to his toned chest.

yukhei cackles “oh hyung, that’s the sweatshirt, jaehyun here is absolutely shredded”

jaehyun lifts his eyebrows as johnny very obviously checks him out. and jaehyun isn’t dumb, so he gets up, sets his sportsbottle on the bench and takes the sweatshirt off, revealing his tank top and hard earned muscles.

“let’s start then, shall we?”

jaehyun speaks confidently, but johnny seems on par with him as he stares and nods, turning to walk into the gym.

jaehyun is royally fucked.


End file.
